Um den Preis eines Schiffes (Kapitel)
"Um den Preis eines Schiffes" ist das siebente Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve und Elayne finden heraus, dass Egwene in ihren Träumen mit ihnen sprechen kann und erzählte, Rand hätte in Cairhien gesiegt. Von Uno, Thom und Juilin erfahren sie, dass sich die Weißmäntel und die Drachenverschworenen in Samara bekämpfen, doch ein Schiff wurde gefunden. Elayne will die Seanchan Cerandin mitnehmen, doch diese erteilt ihr eine rüde Absage. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Valan Lucas Menagerie vor Samara, Ghealdan Nynaeve wäscht sich und beginnt sich anzuziehen. Sie schläft schlecht in letzter Zeit, weil sie ständig von Moghedien träumt oder von Birgitte, von den Anhängern des Prophet des Drachen oder davon, in Samara fest zu sitzen, oder aber in Salidar Elaida vorzufinden. Seit drei Tagen gab es kein Schiff und seit drei Tagen muss sie nun bei der Vorstellung mitwirken, was sie auch nicht ruhiger macht. Und seltsamer Weise ist in all ihren Träumen Egwene, die etwas von ihr will. Egwene hat Nynaeves Träume gefunden und versucht nun, sie zu erreichen, doch Nynaeve bemerkt es nicht. (Träume von Galad (Kapitel)) Außerdem besitzt sie inzwischen nicht nur ein rotes, tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, das sie tragen muss, sondern auch ein blaues, und ein gelbes ist schon im Auftrag. Das alles verabscheut sie. Und zusätzlich gegen sie und Elayne sich inzwischen gegenseitig beinahe an die Gurgel, weil sie es langsam nicht mehr ertragen, miteinander im Wohnwagen eingesperrt zu sein. Sie und Elayne giften sich gegenseitig an wie schon oft in den letzten Tagen, als Elayne sagt, sie hätte von Egwene geträumt, die von Rand und Cairhien erzählte und sagte, Nynaeve würde sich wie ein kreischendes altes Weib benehmen. Nynaeve will genauso giftig antworten, doch dann wird ihr klar, was Elayne gesagt hat und sie fragt genau nach. Beide vergessen ihren Streit und vergleichen die Träume, wenn Elayne auch weiterhin ihre spitzen Bemerkungen macht, was schließlich wieder zu einem Streit führt. Aus dem Vergleich erfahren sie, dass Rand in Cairhien einen großen Sieg errungen hat, sich dabei aber schwer verausgabte. Elayne fragt, ob sie wohl wieder den Traum-Ter'angreal benutzen sollten. Nynaeve ist dagegen, mehr zu tun, als Egwene dort zu treffen, wie die Tochter-Erbin es möchte. Doch Elayne ignoriert sie und hofft darauf, Egwene in dieser Nacht im Stein von Tear zu treffen. Sie wünscht sich, genauso in ihren Träumen mit Egwene sprechen zu können, doch Nynaeve entgegnet, dass es sicherlich nicht leicht zu erlernen ist. Nynaeve fragt sich, warum Egwene darauf besteht, dass sie mit keinem darüber sprechen. Elayne sagt, sie wäre bei ihrem letzten Gespräch plötzlich ängstlich verschwunden. Nynaeve fragt nervös, ob es Moghedien gewesen sein könnte., aber Elayne sagt, so ängstlich wäre sie nicht gewesen. Nynaeve zwingt sich, nachzudenken. Sie weiß, dass sie mit jedem weiteren Schritt in Tel'aran'rhiod auf Moghedien stoßen könnten. Aber sie fragt sich auch, ob Egwene wohl Hilfe braucht. Sie fragt sich auch, ob Rand genauso mit einem Verlorenen zu tun hat, denn das, was Egwene berichtet hatte, klingt danach, als wolle ein Mann einen anderen provozieren. Nynaeve hat immer noch das Bedürfnis, die jungen Leute aus ihrem Dorf zu beschützen, auch wenn diese nur ein paar Jahre jünger sind als sie selbst, und sie eigentlich nicht mehr die Seherin des Dorfes ist. Sie ist mit dem Hass auf Moiraine in die Weiße Burg gegangen und inzwischen ist daraus etwas anderes geworden. Sie will nicht so werden wie die anderen, doch sie will lernen. Entschlossen erklärt sie Elayne, dass sie in dieser Nacht den Ter'angreal benutzen will, um zu sehen, ob Egwene im Stein von Tear auf sie wartet. Wenn nicht, will sie bis zum nächsten verabredeten Treffen warten. Dann lässt sie sich von Elayne beim Anziehen helfen. Plötzlich geht die Tür krachend auf und Birgitte kommt herein. Die Behüterin fühlt sich sehr wohl in ihrem offenherzigen Kleid und lacht Nynaeve aus, die sich im ersten Moment reflexartig bedeckt hatte. Grimmig erklärt sie Birgitte, dass sie einst eine Frau wie sie kannte, die alle Leibwächter der Händler mit Namen anreden konnte. Birgitte entgegnet, dass sie mal eine Frau wie Nynaeve kannte, die sehr zurückhaltend war und sich schließlich zu einer besitzergreifenden Furie entwickelte. Elayne geht dazwischen, als beide sich grimmig ansehen und erklärt, dass sie sofort aufhören sollen, sich anzugiften. Zu Nynaeves Überraschung entschuldigt sich Birgitte tatsächlich. Elayne fragt Birgitte, warum sie so unhöflich in den Wagen gestürmt ist und die Behüterin erklärt, dass Thom und Juilin aus der Stadt zurück sind. Aus der Reaktion beider Frauen erfährt sie, dass sie nicht geschickt wurden, sondern von allein gegangen sind. Elayne und Birgitte stürmen hinaus und Nynaeve folgt ihnen notgedrungen. Die Männer sitzen vor dem Wagen, beide sehen aus, als hätten sie sich geprügelt. Das Lager ist noch ruhig an diesem Morgen. Beim Anblick der Männer ist Elayne sofort besorgt und eilt zu ihnen hin, doch Nynaeve hat nicht vor, sie einfach davon kommen zu lassen. Wütend macht sie Juilin Vorhaltungen, da man sie auch hätte töten können, ohne dass es je jemand erfahren hätte, obwohl schon jemand ein Schiff für sie sucht. Juilin fragt, ob sie deshalb so vorsichtig herumschleichen, bis Thom ihn mit einem gespielten Schwächeanfall davon ablenkt. Der Tairener erzählt, dass die Zustände in Samara schlimmer geworden sind und sich dort Straßenbanden herumtreiben, die im Namen des Propheten Menschen mit Gewalt bekehren oder Schattenfreunde aufspüren wollen. Thom und Juilin hatten Not, lebend herauszukommen. Birgitte zeigt zur Stadt, wo Rauchwolken aufsteigen und erklärt, es seien Brände ausgebrochen. Juilin erklärt, es wäre Zeit aufzubrechen, auch wenn sie damit vielleicht Moghedien auf sich aufmerksam machen. Aber er vermutet, dass das Chaos dazu zu groß sein wird. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie darüber nachdenken will, weil sie nicht überhastet aufbrechen will, und dann erfährt, dass ein Schiff kam. Sie entdeckt Uno zwischen den Wagen und sagt, dass vielleicht schon eines da wäre. An den letzten Abenden hatte er nichts zu berichten gehabt, doch jetzt erklärt er, es wäre ein Schiff da, aber er wüsste nicht, ob er sie dort hin bringen kann. Nynaeve sagt, sie wüssten über die Straßenkämpfe bescheid und Uno fragt, ob sie auch wüssten, dass Masema sich mit den Weißmänteln Straßenschlachten liefert und geschworen hat, Amadicia zu erobern. Nynaeve sagt, dass er geschworen hat, ihr zu gehorchen. Elayne und Birgitte schmeicheln dem Shienarer mit sanften Worten. Doch Uno sieht Thom an und fragt, ob dieser die Frauen nicht zur Vernunft bringen könnte, doch der Gaukler antwortet, dass kein Mann das könnte, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben. Uno erzählt, dass die Wasserschlange etwas eine Stunde nach dem Anlegen von Masema entdeckt wurde. Die Weißmäntel besetzten sie, was überhaupt erst die Kämpfe in Gang brachte. Jetzt hat Masema das Schiff bereits vergessen, und spricht nur noch davon, die Weißmäntel zu hängen und ganz Amadicia zu erobern. Der Shienarer sagt, es wäre schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich, sie durch die Stadt zu bringen, aber er weiß nicht, wie sie es auf das von Weißmänteln besetzte Schiff schaffen sollen. Birgitte und Elayne sehen Nynaeve vorwurfsvoll an und sie hofft, dass die Ereignisse kein Zufall sind. Doch dann kommt Galad - in einfache Sachen gekleidet - ins Lager. Alle Blicke hängen an ihm. Nynaeve fragt, warum er das Schiff besetzt hat und Galad erklärte, dass sie es um jeden Preis wollte. Er weiß nicht, wofür der Prophet des Drachen es wollte, glaubt aber nicht, dass dieser es für Nynaeve will. Außerdem hat er ihnen die Passage bereits bezahlt. Galad erklärt, dass sie sich schnellstens zum Schiff begeben sollten, da er nicht weiß, ob der Mob nicht vielleicht jeden angreift. Er fragt, wo Unos Begleiter ist und der Shienarer sagt, dass er die Gruppe schon sicher zum Schiff bringen wird. Elayne will etwas sagen, doch Nynaeve kommt ihr zuvor. Sie befielt, dass Uno seine Männer sammeln soll und bevor sie noch den nächsten Befehl ausgeben kann, ruft Valan Luca durch das Lager, dass alle sie sich bereit machen sollen. Er nähert sich ihnen und sagt Nynaeve, dass er sie unter vier Augen sprechen will. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht mit ihm kommen werden, doch er fordert sie nur auf, ihm zu folgen. Als sie ein Stück von den anderen fort sind, sagt Nynaeve, dass er sicher seine Hundert Goldmark haben will, die er auch bekommen soll, aber sie will feilschen, da sie ihm ihren Wagen da lassen will und auch für ihn gearbeitet hat. Er unterbricht sie und fragt, ob sie wirklich glaube, dass er das Gold wolle, das er schon am ersten Tag hätte fordern können. Nynaeve ist überrascht und fragt, was er will. Valan Luca sieht sie intensiv an und sagt, dass er sich schon die ganze Zeit fragt, wovor sie weglaufen. Er glaubt "Morelin" beinahe, da sie die Manieren einer Adligen hat, doch er glaubt nicht, dass "Nana" je eine Zofe war. Er sagt ihr, dass er will, dass sie bleibt. Nynaeve erklärt verwirrt, dass sie nur bis Ghealdan mit ihm kommen wollten und fragt, warum sie bleiben wollten. Luca sagt, dass er will, dass sie seine Kinder bekommt und erklärt, wie sehr sie ihn verzaubert hat. Nynaeve fragt, ob er sie heiraten will und er stammelt eine Bestätigung, weil er daran offenbar nicht gedacht hatte. Nynaeve sagt ihm, dass sie mit einem anderen verlobt ist und ihn verlässt. Grimmig erklärt Nynaeve, dass er sie gar nicht kennt und ihre Feinde ihn in der Luft zerfetzen würden. Sie sagt eindringlich, dass sie gehen wird. Luca bettelt weiter und sagt, dass sie in ihrem tiefsten Herzen wüsste, dass sie ihn auch liebt. Nynaeve ist fassungslos und hält ihn für verrückt. Aber er sagt nichts weiter, sondern begleitet sie nur zum Wagen zurück. Elayne Trakand Ort: Valan Lucas Menagerie vor Samara, Ghealdan Elayne ärgert sich immer noch über die Bemerkung von Nynaeve, dass sie schamlos ihre Beine zeigen würde. Sie ärgert sich auch, dass Nynaeve nicht klar war, dass Galad alles tun würde, um ein Schiff zu bekommen. Sie fragt Birgitte, was diese von ihrer Kleidung hält, doch der Kommentar der Behüterin macht es auch nicht besser. Beide sprechen kein Wort mehr mit einander, bis sie bei Cerandin sind. Elayne erklärt der Seanchan-Frau, dass sie abreisen müssen. Cerandin sagt, sie wüsste es, denn der Aufruhr sei schlimm. Elayne sagt, dass sie nicht die Truppe meine, sondern sich und Nynaeve und Cerandin. Sie will die Seanchan mitnehmen, da die Aes Sedai sicher viel über Seanchan wissen wollen, doch Cerandin will nicht ohne ihre Tiere gehen. Elayne entscheidet sich, ihr zu enthüllen, wer sie wirklich ist, doch Cerandin glaubt das inzwischen nicht mehr, da Elayne sich zu sehr auf dem Seil präsentiert hat. Elayne verliert die Geduld und greift nach Cerandin, um sie mit sich zu nehmen, doch die Seanchan verdreht ihr den Arm, bis Elayne sich vor Schmerzen auf die Zehenspitzen erheben muss. Birgitte sieht einfach nur zu. Erst nach einem Moment lässt Cerandin sie wieder los und erklärt, Elayne könnte es einmal weit bringen, wenn sie sich anstrengt, dann verabschiedet sie sich. Wütend sagt Elayne, dass Birgitte ihr nicht geholfen hat und die Behüterin entgegnet, dass Elayne selbst es war, die der Seanchan Selbstvertrauen beibrachte. Als Elayne sagte, sie hätte ihr nur helfen wollen, erklärt Birgitte, dass Cerandin anscheinend sehr gut für sich selbst sorgen könnte. Elayne sagt, sie erwarte, dass Birgitte sie beschützt, wenn sie die Macht nicht verwenden kann, doch die Behüterin sagt, sie würde ihr nur in echten Gefahren helfen und nicht, wenn Elayne sich wie ein ungezogenes Kind benehmen würde, das seine Lektion verdient hat. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana * Elayne Trakand - auch als Morelin * Birgitte Silberbogen - auch als Maerion * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Uno Nomesta * Galad Damodred * Valan Luca * Cerandin Tiere * S'redit ** Mer ** Sanit ** Nerin * (Lopar) * (Grolm) Erwähnt * Moghedien * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Egwene al'Vere * Clarine Anhill * Rand al'Thor * Sammael * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Moiraine Damodred * Gaidal Cain * Calle Coplin * Mathena * Zheres * Lini Eltring * Petra Anhill * Brugh Chavana * Taeric Chavana * Muelin * Sillia Cerano * Murasaka-Schwestern ** Andaya Murasaka ** Kuan Murasaka * Chin Akima * Min Farshaw Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin * Helden des Horns * Behüterin * Kinder des Lichts * Seanchan Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Prophet des Drachen * Tuatha'an - als Kesselflicker * Verlorene * Aes Sedai * Frauenzirkel * Schattenfreunde * Asa * Drachenverschworene - als Masemas Leute Orte * Ghealdan ** Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie vor Samara Erwähnt * Salidar * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Weiße Burg * Tel'aran'rhiod * Stein von Tear ** Herz des Steins * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Amadicia * Shienar * Große Fäule * Enkara * Soralle-Stufe * Wasserschlange Gegenstände Erwähnt * Drachenszepter * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ghealdan Kategorie:Kapitel VLM